The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) reordering with enhanced component carriers (eCCs).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a wireless system may utilize multiple protocol layers to process wireless transmissions. For example, a system may be based on functions divided into a PDCP layer (e.g., for header compression and sequencing), a radio link control (RLC) layer (e.g., for error correction and segmentation/concatenation of packets), and a medium access control (MAC) layer (e.g., for multiplexing and error correction). One or more functions of the RLC layer may be redundant and may result in increased processing complexity and signaling overhead.